rasalumfandomcom-20200215-history
Or
homeworld, commissioned by an Orvaq Observer before his first voyage into the unknown.]] Watch your step, ambassador, these aren't the halls of Circle. The ''Orvaq ''play a much older game on their homeworld. Learn the families, learn their interests, learn where they make money and why. And if in the end you realise you can offer nothing to these people, do not despair, you will merely join the ranks of your predecessors. In the last thousand years there has not been a Circle ambassador the Orvaq cared for. So be at ease, enjoy your time here. Or can be one of the safest, most luxurious postings Circle has to offer, so long as you know your place. Or is the capital system of the Orvaq Republic. Situated in the heart of Pillar, Or is one of the wealthiest systems in the known galaxy. Finance, trade and intrigue all flow through this system, and behind closed doors Or has set itself up as the place for those in Pillar who do not appreciate Circle oversight to gather, trade and scheme. The Or system is home to four planetary bodies orbiting a yellow star, with a total of eight moons between them. These are listed, along with descriptions, below. * Roal - The nearest planet to Or's star, Roal is tidally locked to its parent star, resulting in a permanent dark side. Only in this region of the planet can commercial interests exist, although few do given the planet's barren surface and superficial mineral deposits. Because of its dark side, Roal is however widely used in Orvaq literature and art as a symbol of mystery, deception and punishment. Possibly for these reasons it is rumored that the Orvaq military has a black-ops base on Roal, although none have ever been confirmed. ** Moons: None * Vol - Vol is the second nearest planet to Or's star. A gas giant, it has been used for everything from smuggler dens to laboratories to military installations during the Republic's history. ** Moons: *** Or - Or is the largest moon of Vol, and the only habitable body in the Or system. With a gravity of 0.94 of standard, a broadly temperate climate and a mostly agreeable atmospehere, it is considered one of the metrics by which all standard life bearing worlds are measured. Densely populated, it is the commercial and political heart of the Republic. *** Ko - Ko is one of Or's sister moons. Barren and worthless, it supports a small colony on its dark grey surface, and is generally associated in literature with misery and exile. *** Qalle - Qalle is the third moon of Vol. Smaller than either Or or Ko, it is the smallest planetoid in the system, and as such was used extensively as a staging point for starship constuction and launching, as its gravity is only 0.1 of standard. * Tropus - Tropus is the third nearest planet to Or's star. Another gas giant, it is unremarkable except for the brilliant storms that rage across its surface. 'To be on Tropus' is a term used when negotiations, business or even the senate is in a state of chaos or anger. ** Moons: ** Acca - Acca is the largest of Tropus' moons. Bearing little other than an observation post and accompanying scientific laboratories, Acca is commercially worthless. * Galq - Galq, meaning 'Guardian' in Orvaq, is the furthest planet from its parent star. The largest of the solid planets in the system, its surface is covered in vast sheets of compacted ice. Beneath these is a mineral-rich crust that was the backbone of the Orvaq war effort during the Ulossi-Orvaq conflict. Galq is invoked in literature, art and speech as anything ranging from a watchful guardian, to a patriotic cry to arms, to a hollowed shell of past glories. ** Moons: *** Poroq - A bustling colony in the outer system, Poroq is the second most inhabited planetoid after Or itself. often referred to as the gateway into Or, Poroq hosts all merchants, dignitaries and businessmen who are waiting or unable to travel to Or. *** Ra - A mineral-rich moon formed after an asteroid impact with Galq, Ra has been mined extensively throughout the republic's history, and abandoned mining colonies and rusting equipment dot its surface. *** Meno - A tiny moon orbiting Galq at a great distance. To be referred to as Meno in Orvaq means to be thought of as transitory, uninvolved anduntrustworthy. Category:Systems